


Born to be yours

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Snippets of Tonis and Lucas' life together.





	1. Waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30 Day domestic fluff challenge.
> 
> Song: Born to be yours by Imagine Dragons ft. Kygo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'd ask Lucas he wouldn't let Toni leave the bed ever again.

Lucas could feel Toni shuffle. A sigh escaped his mouth. His boyfriend was an early riser. Lucas had learned that at the beginning of their relationship. Most of the time he didn´t mind. He felt Toni press a kiss against his neck. Making him sigh softly. Lucas was about to turn around and stop Toni from getting up and leaving. The bed dipped again. The blond drapping himself against his body like a cat. The only thing that was missing now, was that Toni would begin purring. Which the blond didn´t of course. A hand was stroking his hip lazily. 

Toni leaving kisses on his shoulder and neck. The blond´s arm drawing him closer. Lucas felt himself smile. "I know you are awake." The voice next to his ear made him shiver. Lucas wouldn´t give his boyfriend that satisfaction just yet. He could still tease him and pretend to be asleep. Toni was having none of it and rolled them both over. The covers nearly falling of the bed. Lucas laughed loudly. Toni captured his lips in a lazy kiss. The Spaniard shoved his boyfriend´s face away gently. Pouting he sat up. "Fine I am awake", he said yawning. 

Toni laughed in his neck. They usually didn´t wake up together. Toni was up at 6am and Lucas would sleep until 10am. Which was fine for the blond most days. He didn´t mind. Toni had grabbed his boyfriend by the thighs until he was seated in Toni´s lap. The blond´s hands massaging Lucas´ neck making him purr. Toni grinned. He never got to see a sleepy Lucas. Toni was usually the one with the bedhead. Although he would never admit that. Lucas ran a hand through his blond hair lazily. Their noses touching. Toni´s laugh filling the room. Illuminating it with the embodiment of the sun. Toni looked like the sun to Lucas. Lucas mused. Maybe it wasn´t that bad waking up this early.

Just to see Toni smile like that Lucas would wake up a bit earlier. A hand was caressing his cheek. Before Toni took him with him. Both of them settleing against the covers. Their legs tangled together. Both of them smiling.

It was worth waking up together. If it meant seeing Toni beam at him like that. Toni being the sun even before he got to see the actually sun. It was worth it. He wouldn´t let Toni leave the bed ever again.


	2. Morning routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is an early riser and Lucas enjoys being pampered.

Toni opened his eyes slowly. It always had been a habit of his to wake up before his alarm went off. And not to disturb Lucas in the process. The Spaniard was pressed up to his side like an octopus. Drooling on his shoulder. Gently Toni removed his boyfriends arms from his waist. Lucas grumbling in his sleep and burying his face deeper in the pillow. A soft smile crept on Toni´s face. He bent down to kiss Lucas on the head. Before he ultimately got up and tiptoed out of the room. The door being shut with a soft click. The first thing Toni does in the morning is take a shower. The hot water relaxing his body before his usual morning run. It was a cool September morning and Toni throws on one of Lucas´ hoodies to shield himself from the wind. His usual route consists of running through a nearby park. Toni would run for a few kilometres. It always depened how tired he was. And on the weather of course.

Usually at 6am noone would be running around. Toni would enjoy the peace and quiet. The cool air cleansing his lungs. Toni would have liked for Lucas to run with him but he had accepted the fact that his boyfriend liked to sleep in. Toni didn´t mind. Sometimes it was better to clear ones mind on their own. Toni took one last turn and jogged to the nearby bakery. He stretched his legs one last time. He bought some bread rolls and one of those chocolate croissants Lucas loved so much. It was too sweet for Toni but as long as Lucas was happy he would buy the sweet bakery. He tipped the cashier like he did every morning. It was a young sweet girl who would give him one or two extra rolls or some kind of pastry for Lucas. His next station was the newspaper stand. He bought a regular newspaper and a sport magazine. Both of them liked to stay up to date with what was happening in the football world.

Toni never bought coffee at some stands. They just tasted bland and he´d rather have a fresh brewed coffee at home. Toni fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door slowly. The breakfast and the newspaper are put on the kitchen isle. He took two mugs out of the cupboard before hitting the coffee machine which sprang to life immediately. Meanwhile Toni would take a quick shower. Just to rinse of the sweat. The coffee would be done by then. Both of the mugs would be in each of his hands. The newspaper and magazine tucked under his arm. The door to their bedroom was opened with Toni´s foot carefully. Lucas laying spawled in the bed. Drooling on his pillow. Toni smiled softly. Before putting both mugs on the nightstand. He climbed into bed. The covers covering his lower half. A hand running though Lucas hair. His boyfriend stirring besides him and yawning.

Smiling at Toni before proceeding to kiss him. Toni would lose himself in that kiss. It had happened a few times that he nearly let his mug fall. Potentially creating a disaster. Hot coffee was still dangerous. A mug was shoved in Lucas face. Two sugar, one milk. He knew how his boyfriend liked his coffee. A kiss is pressed on his cheek before the blond unfolds the newspaper. Lucas reading over his shoulder. Leaving kisses on his neck. Lucas put his mug on the nightstand and went to grab their breakfast. A plate with a perfectly made roll is placed in Toni´s lap. Half of it with butter and cheese. The other one with ham. Lucas was munching happily on his chocolate croissant. His cheeks smeared with chocolate. Toni would always turn his head so that Lucas wouldn´t leave chocolate on his face.

He never succeeded though. He´d end up with Lucas´ chocolate covered lips on his cheek. The Spaniard grinning cheekily at him. Toni would sigh softly. Their morning routine wasn´t the best but it wasn´t the worst either. They had breakfast in bed and were together. 

He couldn´t complain. He wouldn´t complain. As long as it made Lucas happy. He was happy too.


	3. Doing laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas didn´t particularly enjoy doing laundry.

To be honest Lucas hated doing laundry. There were times he´d just throw everything in the washing machine. Pressing start and when the washing machine would be done, he´d end up with shrinked shirts. Or white shirts colored in the colors of the rainbow. It was incredibly annoying. But it was a necessity. They needed clean clothes after all. Socks were the easiest thing to wash. They didn´t leak any color and could be washed with nearly anything. Lucas had a system though. Toni had bought him colored baskets and Lucas would throw and order everything with colors. Toni had, had enough of his favourite shirts being ruined. And to be honest Lucas had, had enough too. Something had to change. 

So Lucas would wash T-shirts and socks together. At the lowest temperature possible. He always went with the lowest temperature possible they had to save electricity and water after all. They had the money but why not try to save the environment at the same time. Their suits were washed by a professional. Lucas wouldn´t try his hands on those things. He didn´t want to ruin them. Toni´s and his shirts he washed them himself. His record in ruining just shirts was at 17 now. He was getting better though. He hadn´t ruined a shirt in about 6 months which was an achievement in itself.

Lucas felt proud. Toni had ruined some shirts too. Since they took turns who´d be doing laundry. They did the dishes together but laundry separately. Everyone had to wash their own stuff at some point. Thankfully both of them had managed to save eachother´s favourite shirts from their hellish shirt destruction list. Lucas was about to throw in the last batch of clothes into the washing machine when Toni´s head peaked inside the doorway. Lucas sighed dramatically before hitting start. The washing machine roaring to life. Toni laughed at him. Lucas pouted unhappily. The blond enveloping his boyfriend into a hug. Kissing his head. Laughing softly. Lucas hitting his shoulder lightly. 

"Let´s see how much our luck will last until the next shirt will be ruined." 

Lucas pushed the blond away. Toni laughing and dashing up the stairs. Lucas right behind him.

"Don´t jinx it", was thrown after the blond laughing.

Both of them knew that at some point one of their shirts would be ruined again. It was just a matter of time. It didn´t matter. They were having the time of their lives. And Toni loved teasing his boyfriend. Even if it meant sacrificing some shirts. It was worth it.


	4. Night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Toni wants to spend his evenings with Lucas at home.

Sometimes they´d go out with Isco and Nacho. Lucas would enjoy nights out. Just going to a restaurant or go clubbing. Today was not one of those days. Toni wanted to spend time with him at home. Which was only fair. Lucas agreed. They needed some time with each other. In the comfort of their own home. Sometimes Toni or Lucas would cook something. Sometimes they´d order something. Today they were being lazy. Both of them laying on the couch. Toni was ordering some take out. Lucas laying in his lap. Sighing softly. He could just stay like that and he would doze off. Toni moved slightly to get the TV remote. Zapping through the stations uninterested. Before throwing the remote on the coffee table and getting up. Going through their movie collection. Both of them weighting down their options. Depending on their mood choosing a movie until their food would arrive.

Today both of them had difficulties about choosing a movie. Toni wanted some action. Lucas wanted to watch a comdey. They usually settled this with rock paper scissors. Lucas won. Like he always did. Let´s be honest Toni let him win because he couldn´t see his boyfriend be sad or annoyed. Lucas roared triumphantly. Raising his fist in the air and jumping off the couch. Grinning widly. Toni smiled back at him affectionately. Before Lucas pressed his lips to his lightly and went to choose a movie. Returning with a blanket. Which was drapped over Toni´s shoulders. Lucas sitting in his lap. Grinning like a fool. Toni would roll his eyes in fake annoyance at the movie choosen. Which most of the time would be a Disney movie. 

Lucas was so childish sometimes. Toni loved that so much about him. Sometimes later during the movie their food would arrive. Lucas happily munching on it. His back pressed to the Germans chest. Shouting excidetly at the TV. Toni laughing out loud at his boyfriends excitement. Running a hand though the short brown hair. They´d both end up snuggled on the couch together. The blanket shielding them from the chilly air inside of the house. Halfway through the movie Lucas would get sleepy. Pressing his face in Toni´s chest. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. Toni would have his eyes fxed on the TV. A hand running up and down Lucas´back. Kissing his forehead or cheek from time to time. The garbage of their food forgotten on the coffee table. 

As soon as the movie would be over which, depending on the movie Lucas would choose, Toni would consider borderline torture. The German would wrap his boyfriend, who had been drooling on his shoulder, in the blanket like a burrito and carry him upstairs to their bedroom. Laying him on the bed gently. Before sliding in himself and finally being able to relax. He really loved spending the nights in just to see the sparkle in Lucas´eyes when he´d win at rock paper scissor and when choosing a movie.

It was worth it. Even if it meant watching Disney movies all the time. He loved Lucas too much not to lose on purpose. He had to admit sometimes the movies were fun. The most fun part was spending time with his boyfriend. Toni wouldn´t admit it but those movies made him happy as long as Lucas was happy. He´d endure everything just to see that smile.


	5. Nighttime routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their nighttime routine is nothing special, really.

After watching a movie or series. Or just zapping through the channels, Toni would get up at 10pm sharp. Going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Lucas usually stayed up an hour longer or he would just doze off already. Taking up the whole couch. Drooling on the cushion. And snorring lightly. Toni would always chuckle at that. Lucas was too cute for his own good sometimes. The German would let him sleep for a bit longer. All the blinds would be pulled down. Toni checking if all the windows were shut. Then he would lock their front door. Leaving the key in the slot. One could never know. Sometimes he would take a quick shower. Other times he wouldn´t. It depended. 

Opening the fridge door Toni would take out a bottle of milk and fill two glasses. If Lucas would go upstairs with him he´d usually drink a glass too. If not Toni would leave it in the fridge so either of them could drink it in the morning. The blond would rinse the glass and put it back in the cupboard. Before checking on Lucas again. His boyfriend hadn´t stirred or moved at all. This meant that Toni had to carry him upstairs. Not that he minded. He really didn´t. It was kind of cute. Lucas would cling to him like a Koala. Mumbling in his sleep. His boyfriend was like a small child sometimes. Carefully Toni picked him up. Lucas head lolling on his shoulder. Snoring softly. 

Toni would lay him down and cover him with a blanket. Lucas would sigh in his sleep. Toni would stretch. Before changing into a clean T-shirt. The one he had worn was covered in drool and was chucked in the laundry basket in the bathroom next to their bedroom. Toni would shiver at the cool floor under his feet. They both slept in T-shirts and boxers anyway. Sometimes he would wear a long sleeve shirt when he´d get too cold. He´d crawl into bed. A book would be laying on his nightstand. He´d pick it up. Sometimes reading just one page. Other times reading a whole chapter.

Lucas would shuffle closer to him. His arm around his waist. Pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Then Toni would put the book back and settle against his own pillow. Lucas´breath would tickle his neck. A hand running through the short brown hair. Before kissing his boyfriends forehead and wishing him a good night. Telling him he loved him. Before his own arms would wind up across Lucas waist. Their foreheads pressed together. Within a heartbeat, Toni would be alseep. Lucas safely in his arms.


	6. Shopping (for needs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas told Toni they needed a new coffee machine. Toni didn´t budge.

For the third time that morning Lucas tried to make some coffee. He needed caffein. Was this so hard to understand. The coffee machine didn´t budge. Lucas snarled at it. Insulting it in Spanish. He picked it up and shook it. Which probabaly wasn´t a good idea to begin with. Toni looked at him. A toothbrush in his mouth. Raising his eyes in question. His boyfriend insulting the coffee machine yet again. "Antonio", he whimpered miserably. Hiding his face in Toni´s shirt. Toni sighed loudly. Before he hit the machine with a hard hit. It sprang to life. Lucas beamed at him. "Thank you Antonio." A kiss was pressed to his cheek. Toni went to the bathroom, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance. 

The problem was that the coffee was letting them down more than they could count. Sometimes even the trained hit didn´t help. Lucas had to buy coffee from the stands which he hated. Because he was a spoiled brat. The only thing he wanted was some good coffee in the morning. He wasn´t asking for too much right ?? Lucas would get grumpy without coffee in the morning. His spanish temper flaring more often. Toni sighing. He was the one that would insist on the coffee machine still working. It wasn´t a question of money. Maybe Toni was attached to that thing because it had been a gift from his brother. When the machine failed them once more even Toni had enough.

He grabbed Lucas by the arm. "Let´s go we are getting a new coffee machine." Lucas beamed. Jumping on his back like a 5 year old. Roaring triumphantly. Toni shoving him out of the door gently and pocketing his car keys. Lucas was nearly jumping out of his seat when they arrived at the store. Lucas grabbed his hand and they made their way inside. Scanning the shelves. Lucas pointed to one coffee machine. Toni made a face and Lucas rose his hands in defeat. Scanning the aisles. They couldn´t really decide. Toni hid his face in his hands. He was already stressed out. They just needed a damn coffee machine.

Lucas came up to him grinning. Pointing at a particular coffee machine. Toni rose his eyebrows. His arms folded across his chest. "Babe that thing is bigger than your head, we are not getting that one." Lucas pouted. That thing had everything they needed and a few extra things too. Lucas wanted it. He really did. "Please Antonio, please." Toni didn´t budge. His resistence didn´t hold up for long. Lucas grinning like a light bulb when they exited. Making their way to the car. "Te amo Antonio, gracias." Toni rolled his eyes. Lucas kissed him on the lips softly.

In the end Lucas always got what he wanted. Toni couldn´t say no to him. Lucas knew that. They made their way home. With a coffee machine bigger than Lucas´head. Toni sighed. As long as Lucas was happy. As long as his boyfriend was happy. Toni could put up with buying a new coffe machine every now and then.


	7. Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas hated it when Toni went on his morning runs.

Someone had to remind him again why Lucas was even keeping up with this torture. Toni would get up at 6am sharp. Lucas would sigh annoyed. He really hated it when Toni left him alone in bed. He felt lonely, ok. Toni would try to be as quiet as possible, not to disturb him. One morning Lucas had, had enough. With a huff he got up. Toni was in the shower and Lucas went to sit on the couch. Trying not to fall asleep. Toni rose his eyebrows in surprise when seeing Lucas. The Spaniard hugging him. Squishing his face in Toni´s chest. "I am coming with you", he says. Toni beams at him. Kissing his forehead.

Both of them throwing on a thin hoodie. They stretched before going to the park. Toni jumping up and down a few times. Before giving him a wide smile. Toni set a slow pace at first. Lucas was ok with that. They chatted a bit. Laughing. Until the blond changed the pace. Lucas knew Toni had his own routine but he could just change it a little bit just for him, no ?? Lucas pouted unhappily. Trailing after his boyfriend.

Lucas was resting his palms on his knees. Wheezing. His tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dog would. He breathed in hard. Toni being way ahead of him. "Antonio wait", he shouted tiredly. Toni turned around. Laughing. "Come on old man." The Spaniard sighing unhappily. "I am not old", he shouted back. Toni´s laugh echoing through the air. The blond jogged up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucas shook it off and huffed in fake annoyance. Running up ahead. Toni on his heels.

In the evening they´d lay in bed together. Lucas grumbling. Whining that his muscles would be sore the next morning. Only because he had wanted to run with Toni. The blond would kiss his forehead. Offering him a truce. He´d stay with him in bed the next morning. Rewarding Lucas´bravery of running with him. Lucas accepted. He would be stupid not to accept. He could finally spend the morning with Toni in bed. 

Maybe he should go on more morning runs if it meant having Toni in bed with him for a few more hours.


	8. Wearing eachothers clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni has made it a habit of stealing a particular hoodie that belongs to Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite prompt. *_*

Toni didn´t really remember how he had gotten to wear Lucas´grey zip hoodie. He only knew it had been a rainy day. He had come home soaked. The rain having soaked him after he had gone on a morning run, one day in September. After a shower Toni had shivered. He should have been used to the cold but living in Madrid for a few years had changed that. He got cold more easily. Since the summers in Spain were warmer than the ones in Germany. Toni hadn´t been in Germany for more than 3 years. His life with Lucas in Madrid being blissful.

Lucas´ grey zip hoodie glowing like a neon sign. Being slung over a chair in the living room. Toni had shivered and had gotten up to sling it over his shoulders. Zipping it up and pulling even the hood up. His nose buried in the fabric of Lucas´ hoodie. The smell intoxicating him. It smelled exactly like Lucas´ like the salty sea,a mix of cedar wood and Madrid in general. Toni couldn´t describe it. He just loved the smell. His head being pillowed in one of the cushions on the couch in the living room. 

That´s how Lucas had found him. Toni´s arms crossed over his body. The hood of the grey hoodie over Toni´s eyes. Toni was out cold and Lucas smiled softly. Pressing a light kiss to Toni´s cheek and covering his boyfriend with a blanket. Toni sighing softly. His head shifting deeper into the cushion. Lucas let the German sleep. Smiling to himself. Toni being covered in his scent awaking his primal instincts. 

Lucas never said a thing when Toni would grab the grey hoodie after he had worn it. One time he had seen the blond bury his nose in the fabric. Inhaling Lucas smell. It made the Spaniard´s heart beat faster. Toni would wear the hoodie as often as he could. Even when it had gotten a little bit warmer. Lucas never saying anything but grinning like a fool. Sometimes he would steal some of Toni´s t-shirts. The blond never saying anything. His things were Toni´s and vice versa. It felt nice. It was comforting to know they could just wear eachother´s clothes like that.

Lucas knew from a reliable source, (being Mats Hummels in this case), that Toni would sometimes sleep in the hoodie when they were on international duties. Lucas had noticed one time that his hoodie was missing after a flight to France for an international friendly. Toni was the only one who could have the hoodie. Lucas thought it was cute that Toni missed him so much to steal his hoodie and wear it when he slept. The Spaniard loved it. Wearing the hoodie after Toni had worn it. They found comfort in eachothers smell and clothes when being apart.

At the end of the day even if they had eachother´s clothes nothing could replacing being with eachother. It was a small sign of comfort though. Better than having nothing.


	9. Nursing the sick one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni doesn´t get sick very often.

Lucas rolled around. He usually had the bed to himself at this hour. Toni would already be on his morning run. However today his boyfriend was still in bed. Lucas hand on his waist. Confused Lucas opened his eyes. The blond was shivering. Burying himself deeper in the blanket and his pillow. Lucas heard him cough miserably. Alert he got up. "Antonio ??", he asked worried. The blond didn´t react. Lucas touched his neck. Which was burning up. Sweat having collected there. Toni coughed again. Lucas got up. A hand on the blond´s forehead. Toni´s body shaking with exhausting. Lucas tried to shake him awake gently. "Antonio ??"

Toni opened his eyes slowly. He regretted it immediately. Everything was too bright. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket over his head. Not even noticing the hand on his shoulder. He was so cold. Everything was cold. It had been a long time he had gotten ill. He shouldn´t have gone to run with that heavy rainfall. Toni curled himself into a ball. A cough ripping from his throat violently. His head was hurting. He didn´t even notice Lucas move around the bed. 

"Antonio you have to get up amor." Toni shook his head. He was cold, he didn´t want to get up. "Antonio por favor." Lucas had gripped his shoulder and had forced him to get up. His t-shirt was ripped from his body. Toni coughed miserably. A towel wiping away the sweat from his body and face. A long-sleeve shirt being thrown over his head gently. The blond was sat on the rug for a moment. Lucas changing the sheets and wrapping a thick blanket over his shoulders. Toni was shivering. His face hidden in his arm. " I am nearly done", he heard Lucas say.

Then he was put into bed again. Toni sighed at the coolness of his pillow. He was still shivering like a leaf. Something was put in his mouth. A thermometer. Lucas waited for it to beep. His forehead creasing in worry. Toni had a high fever it was a sunday and Lucas looked through the cupboards. He was sure they didn´t have medicine. He called his mother. Asking for her chicken soup recipe. Toni was left in bed. Lucas hoped the blond would be able to sleep a bit. A cough ripped through the silence from above. Increasing Lucas worry. The chicken soup would take a while. The Spaniard proceeding to put up a kettle with water. Waiting for it to boil.

He fished out one of those "magical" herbal teas and let the water do the work. A tablespoon of honey for Toni´s sore throat was mixed into the mug. Carefully Lucas made his way up the stairs. Letting the chicken soup shimmer for a while. Worriedily Lucas ran a hand through Toni´s sweaty hair. Shaking him awake. The German protesting and shoving his hands away weakly. "Leave me alone Luqui." Lucas set the mug on the nightstand. Sitting next to Toni. Massaging his scalp. Making the blond sigh softly.

Lucas sat with Toni for a while. Just trying to comfort him. He knew the German hated being sick. Reminding him of his mother. When Lucas went upstairs the mug with tea was empty. Toni having rolled onto his side. Lucas smiled softly and kissed his head. He could keep the chicken soup warm until Toni woke up again. "Don´t leave." Lucas sat besides him. Not even thinking of leaving. A hand wrapped itself around his wrist making him smile. " I won´t leave you amor", he promised gently. He would stay until Toni got better. And longer.

They should get married already in sickness and in health already applied to them anyway.


	10. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is self-conscious about his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the Toni Kroos prompt of all Toni Kroos prompts. It just screams Toni Kroos all over. The Toniest-Toni prompt you´ll ever get.

With a frustrated sigh Toni ran a hand through his hair again. He was currently standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom. His hands gripping the sink. His knuckles turning white. They had been invited to Sergio´s wedding. Lucas was downstairs and was trying on a tux. Toni grabbed the container with hair gel that sat next to the mirror. A small doplet being spread on his palms. He ran his gel covered hands through his hair again. Throwing them in the air, frustrated. This was ridiculous. Like utterly ridiculous. One time he needed his hair to be perfect and it wasn´t. He cursed in german. Spewing insults at his own reflection. He was already stressed out.

Lucas was just tying up his tie. Taking one last look at the mirror in their bedroom. Toni had been in the bathroom for quiet some time. Making Lucas frown in worry. Lucas slid on his waistcoat and went to the bathroom. Knocking. Toni not responding to him. He heard growling from the inside. Slowly the door was pushed open. Toni´s face was red from anger. "Antonio ??", Lucas whispered touching his shoulder gently. Toni pushed Lucas´ hands aways. Moving away from his boyfriend. Hiding his face in his hands. His shoulder´s slumped. "I hate my hair."

Lucas frowns. "No you don´t", he says gently. "I do." Lucas sighs again. Cupping Toni´s cheeks. Kissing his nose. "You know I don´t care about your hair." Toni huffs and moves around Lucas to get to the door. "I care about it", he says disappointed. Opening the door and making his way to their bedroom. Sitting on the bed. Staring at his hands. Lucas follows him. Standing right in front of the blond. Taking him in his arms. Toni trying not to rumple Lucas´ freshly ironed shirt. They still had to go to a wedding. Lucas sits next to him for a while. His thumb caressing the back of his hand slowly.

"Come", Lucas says gently. Toni doesn´t budge. The blond is lead into the bathroom again. Trying to wriggle out of Lucas´ grasp. Toni is left in front of the mirror. His own reflection staring at him. His hair a mess. "Close your eyes for me", Lucas pleads. Toni obliges. Closing them slowly. Breathing out. Lucas hands are on his shoulders. A soft kiss pressed to his cheek. 

The Spaniard opens the gel container slowly. Spreading some gel onto his palms. Covering them. He stands on his toes to get a better angle to Tonis hair. Gently he runs his gel covered hands over the blond hair. Styling it. Satisfied he grins. Washing his hands and getting rid of the last traces of gel. He presses a kiss to Toni´s cheek again. "You can open your eyes now amor."

Toni avoids the mirror. Lucas hooking a finger under his chin. Stroking his jaw softly. "You look gorgeous mi amor." Toni raises an eyebrow before he smiles softly. "Thank you." Lucas cups his cheeks and kisses him on the mouth. Taking Toni with him. Getting their suit jackets. Sergio would kill both of them if they´d show up late. Toni really hated his hair sometimes. As long as Lucas liked it he wouldn´t complain. 

The Spaniard the only one being allowed to even touch it. Lucas loved it. Toni´s hair looking like golden thread. Even if Toni didn´t like it, Lucas loved it. That was enough for Toni. It really was.


	11. Coffee and/or tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni prefers coffee over tea but sometimes he can´t say not to tea. Especially if it means cuddling with Lucas.

Toni really should stop going on runs when it was raining like that. He really should. Lucas had told him. Had tried to convince the blond to cuddle with him on the couch. Maybe watch a movie. But no the blond was stubborn and needed to keep up his routine. It had started pouring when Toni had been halfway done. There was no cover for him to shield himself from the rain. Toni kept running until he got home. Lucas already waiting from him with a giant fluffy towel. Throwing it around the blond´s shoulders. Toni shivered and went upstairs to take a shower and change into something warmer.

Lucas would take a kettle to boil some water. Knowing some tea would warm both of them. The kettle hissed with a screech. Lucas reached at the end of the cupboard. Taking out a small bag. His mother having gifted him the fresh tea last year. There were some dried berries in it. Lucas took out two mugs, a tablespoon of honey being placed in both cups. Lucas lets the tea sit for 7 minutes. Waiting for Toni, who is still in the shower. His boyfriends comes down the stairs slowly. Lucas´ grey hoodie slung over his body. Lucas smiles at the blond and kisses him briefly.

Before tugging at his hand and leading them to the living room. Sitting Toni on the couch. A blanket being thrown over the blond´s shoulders. One mug being shoved into the cold hands. Toni smiles at him gratefully and warms his hands on the warm cup. Lucas sits in Toni´s lap. Both of them being covered with the blanket. Making Lucas sigh softly. Toni sips on the mug. Warming him. It´s nice. 

They are watching some random Disney movie, Toni couldn´t complain about. Their cups sit on the coffee table. Lucas being snuggled up to his chest. The tea was good Toni couldn´t complain about that. He knew Lucas had made them some of his mother´s tea. Which was only made when any of them or both of them needed some comfort. That tea was the only one Toni really liked. He prefered coffee. But that tea tasted like home. And Toni couldn´t get enough of it. He´d drink that tea until the end of time if they had a unlimited supply. He really would. 

It reminded him of Lucas. Of home. Warming him to the core.


	12. Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas attempts to teach Toni how to cook.

They are both standing side by side in the kitchen. Lucas attempting to teach Toni how to make authentic spanish food. A pan with some oil is sizzling away on the oven. Lucas having tasked his boyfriend to cut some vegetables. Looking out from time to time so the blond wouldn´t accidentally cut off his finger or worse. When that nearly happens Lucas rushes to get some band-aids just in case you never know especially with Toni. Soon Lucas just lets him peel potatos or something. At least the blond could cook off a steak or make some pasta. Some basic stuff. At least he wouldn´t starve. But he wouldn´t be a gourmet chef either. 

Lucas really needed to sit him on the couch so they´d watch some cooking shows together. Just in case he would leave Toni alone for more than 3 days. Lucas ends up cooking mostly alone. Ok Toni had peeled and cut some stuff and Lucas really appreciated the offer. Toni always wanted to try. Lucas telling him it was not ready and hitting him with a wooden spoon. The blond would pout until Lucas was done with their food. They had to go to Curtis to his mother so she could teach Toni how to cook. Lucas was definitly going to do that. 

Toni would hug Lucas from behind. Chin resting on the Spaniards shoulder in an attempt to learn how his boyfriend made food. He would get distracted by Lucas´ himself. Nuzzling the smaller man´s neck. And kissing it. Lucas would sigh but not shove him away. At least one of them knew how to cook. Or else they´d have to eat fast food for the rest of their lives or starve to death. Lucas could live with cooking for both of them. Toni would beam at him every time he´d get authentic spanish food. Lucas´ heart always skipping a beat.

He could live if Toni couldn´t cook food on his own. The blond enjoyed helping him though. That was more than enough for Lucas.


	13. Washing dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Lucas didn´t flood the whole kitchen.

After their authentic spanish dinner they talked for a while. Toni laughing at Lucas´ jokes. With a huff both of them would go to the kitchen sink. Lucas filling it with water and soap. Toni had already a kitchen towel at hand. They switched. One day Lucas would wash them the other Toni. Vice versa with the drying. Lucas would usually fill the sink until there were soap bubbles. Sometimes taking the soap and blowing it on Toni´s hair. Laughing when his boyfriend would slap him with the kitchen towel. 

One time Lucas forgot to turn off the water and flooded the whole kitchen. He jumped in Toni´s arms and both went to safety on the stairs. It took them 3 hours to get all the water out of the house. Both of them cold and wet. Toni had promised himself he wouldn´t let Lucas near the sink again. His boyfriend bettering himself and watching the water when they washed the dishes together. He had let Lucas wash the dishes alone that time. From that day on they alway washed them together. Preventing a tragedy.

Lucas had found a new hobby which consisted of annoying Toni with soap bubbles. Either blowing them in the blond´s hair or on his face. Or smoothing them over Toni´s chin so the blond looked like he had a beard. It was very amusing to Lucas. To Toni not so much but he beared with it. One time both of them ended up with soap bubbles all over their shirts. It had totally been Lucas fault. Both of them laughing when thinking back.

It was fun washing the dishes with Lucas. Dangerous sometimes because there was danger of drowning but still fun. Toni wouldn´t exchange it for anything.


	14. Home work/job work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tries to improve his spanish with online classes. Lucas is not impressed.

Toni is sitting on the couch in the living room. His feet on the coffee table. A mug in his hand. Carefully sipping on it. A notebook and a pen next to him. From time to time he would scribble something on the paper. His brows frowned in concentration. Lucas just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend. Whistling he hugs Toni from behind. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek. That´s when he notices what Toni is really doing. He is looking through a page of online classes. In Spanish. Lucas frowns. Carefully the Spaniard removes Toni´s headphones. The other looking at him confused.

Lucas is pouting now. His arms crossed. Standing in front of Toni. "What are you doing Antonio ??" Lucas voice sounds sad. The other tilts his head. "I am taking Spanish classes. Online." Lucas face doesn´t change. Toni raising an eyebrow at him confused. Lucas leaves him there. Not saying a word. Confused Toni places the laptop on the couch and follows the Spaniard. "Luqui ??" Lucas is still pouting. That´s when it hits Toni. He sighs softly. Grabbing Lucas wrist and pulling him towards him. Hugging him. 

"I should have asked you to teach me Spanish. But the website has German text and I didn´t want to bother you."

Lucas pats his cheek gently. Kissing it. Toni´s hand doesn´t leave his wrist and both of them settle on the couch. The laptop on Toni´s lap. Lucas has the pen and paper in hand. Both of them listening to the audio together. Lucas helping him with pronunciation. Even though Toni´s has the German translation right there. He listens to Lucas. Smiling to himself softly. 

He should have asked Lucas earlier. Maybe this way Lucas would be able to learn some German too. His boyfriend actually trying to speak some but failing. Making the blond laugh softly. They could learn both languages together. 

Maybe Lucas could take a German online lessons.


	15. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally visits Toni in Madrid.

Toni had been anxious all day. They needed to drive to the airport to pick up Felix in exactly, Toni looks at his watch, 2 hours. The blond pacing up and down their hallway. Lucas pats his cheek and kisses him to calm him down. It would be the first time Felix would visit him in Madrid and the first time he would introduce Lucas as his boyfriend and not only his teammate. The blond runs a nervous hand through his hair. Lucas taking his hand in his, kissing the back of it. Before grabbing the car keys and walking outside.

The way to the airport is silent. The only noise some spanish music that is blaring through the speakers. Lucas hand is on Toni´s knee. Rubbing soft circles there. He can see Toni is anxious about seeing his brother. Every time he had visisted his family the blond had flown to Germany. The car comes to a stop and Lucas´ hand leaves Toni´s knee. His boyfriend breathing out and running a hand through his hair. Before both of them exit the car and make their way to the waiting area of the airport.

Toni is walking up and down nervously. A bottle of cold water being shoved in his hands. Smiling at Lucas gratefully. Who winks at him. The table showing that Felix´ flight has landed. Toni is crushing the plastic bottle now. His hands sweaty. Lucas takes it from him and throws it in the trash. The blond has his hands in his pockets now. Lucas pressing his shoulder against Toni´s. Finally relaxing the blond. They can´t hold hands in public so this is the most Lucas´ can do for him.

The gate opens and Felix face comes into view. Toni raises his hand to alert him of their position. The brothers hugging tight. The tension leaving Toni´s shoulders. A little bit. It´s something. Felix shaking Lucas´ hand. All three of them make their way to the car. Lucas politely sitting on the back. To give the brothers some space. Both of them talking in German to eachother. Toni finally laughing. Lucas understanding bits and pieces. The online lessons really helped. 

They arrive at the house. Felix beaming. It reminds Lucas a lot of Toni. His boyfriends brother coming up to him. And hugging him this time. Lucas freezes for a moment before he relaxes and hugs the German back. Felix beaming at him. Lucas can feel himself flush. He is so embarrassed. Toni kisses the side of his head before making his way to the kitchen. Lucas and Felix following him. All three of them sit on the table chatting a bit.

"Thank you for making my brother happy." Lucas feels his face heat up. Toni hugs him from behind. Laughing happily in his ear. Thank god Felix was a lot like Toni but also a bit different. He was more open. Toni had been a very hard one to crack. Lucas had managed. Toni kissing his cheek happily. The blond is so happy his brother and his boyfriend are not at eachother´s throats. He didn´t expect anything else from Felix. From Lucas either but he had been a bit worried.

At dinner all three of them laughed loudly. Toni observing them. Before going to bed that night, Felix hugs him tight. 

"I am so happy you have found someone that makes you happy bro." With that his brother disappears into the guest room. Lucas waiting for him on top of the stairs. A hand outstretched. Toni taking it smiling. 

He was a very happy man. He really was.


	16. Trying something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is giddy with excitenment about trying something new. Toni isn´t.

Toni sighs and rolls his eyes annoyed. Someone had to remind him why he kept up with Lucas´ shenanigans again. Oh right he actually loved the guy. Lucas was looking at him with puppy eyes. Batting his eyelashes. "Por favor Antonio poooooor favor", he pleads like a whiny 5 year old child. Toni sighs defeated. Fine. "You owe me for this one Luqui I mean it." Lucas beams at him. His eyes sparkling. Raising a hand into the air and roaring. Toni rubs his temples. He really hoped this was worth it.

Lucas is jumping up and down. His boyfriend was a child. Grabbing Toni by the wrist and tagging him along. "This is going to be sooooo much fun Antonio I promise." Toni is not that sure. He really isn´t. Lucas is beaming at him. Toni sometimes asked himself if he was the only adult in this relationship. Because his boyfriend was clearly a child. They arrive at their destination. Toni feels like he will throw up just by looking at the thing.

They get in line and wait. Lucas is jumping up and down. Thank god he didn´t eat anything before hand or Toni was sure he´d throw up after. Or before. Or both. He didn´t know really. They had opened this new amusement park in Madrid and Lucas wanted to try the rollercoaster so bad he had begged Toni to come with him. He had begged for a week straight. Toni hated rollercoasters. Just looking at them made him feel sick. Both of them never having been on one. 

Toni´s head is spinning. Just looking at the thing in front of them. And of course Lucas sits in the front row. At least that way if Toni throws up noone would get hit. He hoped. Lucas grabs his hand. Hiding them in front of their knees. Relaxing Toni slightly. He knows his hands are sweaty. The thing starts with a roar. Toni swallows. Ohh god. He closes his eyes. Lucas and the others scream. Lucas´ hand never leaving his. After what seemed an eternity the machine stops. Lucas tugs him out. Toni´s knees wobbly. His head is spinning but at least he doesn´t feel like throwing up. That´s good right ??

Lucas hugs him tight. "Thanks Antonio this was so much fun." A kiss is pressed to his cheek. They get a picture of their adventure together. They´ll have to buy a frame to put it on the coffee table. Toni relaxes. It wasn´t as bad as he had thought it would. Lucas was beaming at him. 

"Maybe we could do that again", Toni says with a slight shaky voice. Lucas beams at him and kisses him on the lips. They are in diguise no one would recognize them anyway. 

Life with Lucas was fun. Even if it meant going on the rollercoaster of death. Thankfully he had survived. And made Lucas happy too.


	17. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a passionate kisser. Toni is the soft one. XD

Toni liked to kiss Lucas before going for his morning runs. A soft kiss would be pressed against the Spaniards cheek. Or head. Or lips. If his boyfriend didn´t have his face squished in the pillow. If so Toni would kiss his neck or shoulder in parting. But those would just be pecks. The real kissing would start when Lucas would wake up. A lazy morning kiss that would make both of them sigh happily. Toni would kiss Lucas before going to practice. And then upon returning home. Which would sometimes be passionate. Because let´s be honest he liked kissing Lucas. Sometimes the Spaniard would be pinned against the front door. Toni kissing him, laughing.

If Lucas would kiss Toni, the Spaniard would kiss him with all he had. Even kisses on the cheeks. Taking Toni´s face in his hands and pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek. When Toni would score a goal Lucas would kiss his neck descretely. His lips lingering on the flesh until all of their teammates would let the blond go. He had to enjoy it as long as he could. Sometimes when in bed, Lucas would try to leave hickey´s on Toni´s skin. Which obviously he couldn´t because then they would be seen. But if Lucas could leave hickey´s on Toni´s sensitive skin he would. Claiming him as his. 

Soft wet kisses would be pressed on to the Germans cheek whenever they´d watch a movie. Curled up together on the couch. Toni would kiss his hands or each finger sometimes. Making Lucas giggle. Making him feel special. A smile stretching on the Germans face. Toni would treat him like a prince. Lucas would enjoy all the attention he got. There would be brusing kisses. Biting of lips and clattering of teeth when they´d lose. Just reassuring eachother that they weren´t alone. High on wins where Toni would kiss Lucas with so much passion that Lucas knees would feel like jelly and his head would feel light for hours.

There would be kisses in bed. Tongue and all. Making Lucas moan against Toni´s mouth. There would be soft kisses that would make Toni sigh. Comforting kisses on the forehead. Light and happy kisses on the nose. And those soft yet passionate kisses that made both of them forget about everything around them. Just enjoying their partner for a while. Kisses on the forehead before they´d go to bed. Light pecks of saying goodnight to eachother. 

Both of them enjoyed kissing the other. Couldn´t imagine kissing someone else. Before sleep would claim him Lucas would press a kiss to Toni´s temple. The blond already asleep. He liked those kisses the most. Toni would look incredibly peaceful and it would make Lucas´ heart swell.


	18. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas made Toni love hugs. Because before he didn´t even like it if anyone touched him.

Toni used to hate hugs. He could understand it when there would be a goal and he hugged his teammates. But in training he usually stayed away from hugging or being hugged. Everything changed when he came to Spain obviously. This was another culture. People weren´t as cold as in Germany. Not that he hadn´t been hugged in Germany. The hugs were different though. Of course everything changed when he met Lucas. The Spaniard adamant to crack his hard shell open. There would be light touches at first. As if Lucas was testing the grounds. 

Lucas would hug him lightly. At frist. The first time it had happened Toni had froze and tensed up. Hadn´t even hugged Lucas back. The Spaniard remaining unfazed and giving him a wide grin. The next time Lucas kind of warned him before hand. Stretching his arms out and walking up to him. And then, then Toni was enveloped in a warm hug. Lucas´ laughter in his ear. Sounding so happy he finally got a hug from the cold German.

Lucas would hug him from behind. Would place his arms around his neck. The most enthusiatic ones would be during games. Lucas would jump on him, Toni would catch him. Not even really think about it because that´s what the game did to one. Then when Toni scored a goal with Lucas assist. That´s when he fully jumped into the Spaniards arms. Hugging him tight to his chest. Lucas beaming like a 1000 watt lightbulb. 

When they got together Toni got more comfortable. Giving Lucas half-hugs. An arm slung over the Spaniards shoulder. Lucas would lift him up during training. Toni´s arms around his shoulders or waist. Toni would hug him from behind when watching a movie. His head on Lucas´ shoulder. When at home Lucas would give the blond bone crushing hugs. Just burying his head in Toni´s chest. Inhaling his scent. They´d stay like that for a while. In the middle of the room. Not moving an inch. Toni would sigh softly in his shoulder. 

They´d hug before leaving the house. Before Lucas would press a kiss to Toni´s lips lightly. Toni would lift him up. Making Lucas laugh happily. They´d hug when their teammates would be around. Lucas sometimes even forgetting where they were. Lucas would envelope Toni in a hug when they´d lose. His fingers curled in Toni´s shirt. Just rocking them back and forth. Hugging Lucas had become like breathing to Toni. He craved it, craved human contact. Lucas´ hugs lifted him up. He felt better.

He wished he could hug Lucas to his chest forever. Feeling the other´s arms around his body. He felt safe in them. Those hugs grounded him. Be it when they´d lose or when he´d be just sad. It didn´t matter. They made him happy. Having someone to just take into his arms. The ones he loved where the ones when they´d lay side by side in bed. Toni would draw Lucas closer. The Spaniards face would be hidden in the crook of Toni´s neck. Their arms around eachother.

That´s how Toni would wake up. Lucas in his arms. Making him beam. 

That´s how Toni wanted to wake up everyday. Lucas by his side. Lucas in his arms. It was the best feeling in the world. The blond wouldn´t trade it for anything.


	19. Forgetting something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni forgot something important.

It didn´t happen often that Toni forgot something. It really didn´t. His German mind working like a clockwork. He had woken up feeling groggy. Even his usual morning run not lifting up his mood. He knew something was of. Maybe he had forgotten something important. He couldn´t place what it was. He returned to bed. They had practice in the afternoon so he could snooze for a little while in Lucas´ arms. The familiar warmth enveloping him. Toni sighed and went back to sleep. 

Lucas woke up feeling warm. Toni was laying next to him, which made the Spaniard frown. Confused he looked at his phone. His eyebrow frowing in confusion. Looking at the date. Lucas´ eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. Getting dressed as quickly as possible trying not to make a sound. Toni still snoring in the pillow. This was literally perfect. That Toni was still sleeping. Lucas still had some time. 

Carefully the Spaniard slid out of the room and called Isco. Rubbing his hands together. Maybe the heaven´s were on his side today. Before Isco could ring the doorbell Lucas had dashed forward and opened it. Grinning widly. Before letting both Nacho and Isco in. He needed help after all. He couldn´t have called Sergio because let´s be honest their captain would have been too loud, Lucas couldn´t have that. Not today.

He ushered both Nacho and Isco in the kitchen. Both of his friends helping him with preparation. Lucas grinned to himself. He really wanted to sing but that had to wait for a bit. Until Isco and Nachito had left and Toni was awake. When everything was done Lucas grinned to himself. They´d have lunch at home and then dinner out. This was perfect. Thankfully they had a day off today. Lucas was a lucky man indeed.

At 12pm Toni came down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes sleepily. His bedhead looking adorable. Lucas wanted to kiss him already. The Spaniard was waiting by the stairs. A wide grin on his face. Gently Lucas took the blond´s face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. The blond still half asleep kissed back eagerly. Lucas stroking his cheek affectionately. 

"Happy 3 year anniversary mi amor."

The blond´s eyes widened. His face flushed in embarrassement. "Oh", he said dumbly. Damn he knew he had forgotten something important. How could he forget their anniversary. Toni felt incredibly guilty. Apologizing to Lucas profously. The other patting his cheek gently. Placing a soft kiss there. Taking Toni´s hand and leading him into the kitchen. Which was set for lunch. The Spaniard grinning proudly.

"It was actually good that you forgot for once amor or I wouldn´t have been able to prepare this." 

Lucas is kissed on the cheek and then on the lips.

"I´ll make it up to you with dinner tonight", the blond promises. It wasn´t that bad that he had forgotten for once.


	20. A heated argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is furious about an incident during training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty. Sorry people. ;_;

Lucas slams the door shut as soon as they arrive home. Throwing his hands in the air. Shouting angrily in Spanish. His face red from anger. Toni sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "How dare he ??" Toni looks at his feet remaining silent. "Don´t you have anything to say to that Toni ??" The blond just shrugs. Agitating Lucas even more who is going up and down. Toni knew better than to talk when Lucas was angry. Lucas is pushing at his chest angrily. "Don´t you have anything to say to that ??", Lucas repeats again. His arms crossed over his chest, looking at Toni expectedily.

Toni raises his hands in defeat. He wouldn´t talk. "TONI." The blond sighs again. Shaking his head. "What do you want to hear from me Lucas ??" His boyfriend shakes his head forcefully. Grabbing the blond by the shoulders and shaking him. Making Toni feel dizzy. Toni pushes him away and is about to leave the hallway. "We are not done Toni." Lucas temperament obviously flaring. Toni can feel it. The air seems way too hot. He doesn´t want to fight. Not over something that happened at training. 

Toni gets a bottle of water and unscrews it. Ready to get a sip. It is slapped out of his hand. Making a mess on the floor. That´s when his face reddens in anger too. His forehead pressed against Lucas´ who is still snarling at him. "There was nothing", Toni grits out. He is tired. Really tired. "I saw it", Lucas insists. His hands balled to fists at his side. Toni raises his hands in defeat and turns around to grab the sink. Shaking his head. He can feel a headache approach.

Lucas is still shouting, that´s when the blond loses it. "Enough, there was nothing absolutely nothing Lucas. Since when are you jealous of Isco anyway, huh ??" Lucas face pales. He pushes at Toni again. This time half-heartedly. Before his fists curl in the fabric of Toni´s shirt. Breathing heavily in the German´s chest. His hands shaking uncontrollably. Toni takes him into his arms. His chin resting on Lucas head. Breathing out slowly. Lucas´ hands curl around the back of Toni´s shirt. Afraid to let him go. Single tears staining the fabric.

The stay like that for a while. Before Toni takes the spaniards face into his hands. Wiping away the stray tears that threaten to fall down his chin. Kissing his forehead. "You are the only one for me idiota, the only one Isco can do whatever he wants. And besides he has Nacho. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Nacho kisses me on the neck all the time." Lucas scoffs. "Isco has been interested in you in the past." Toni sighs. 

"He knows I am off limits. You nearly chewed his head off Luqui." Toni knew that his boyfriend felt insecure. About himself. About this relationship. That he felt threatened by all the others. Isco. Sergio. Gareth. Luka. There was no one else Toni would ever love. He had to prove it to Lucas. He would prove it to Lucas for the rest of their lives if he had to.


	21. Road trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas takes Toni out to see the sea.

Lucas had planned this road trip to the north of Spain for months now. Months. He really wanted Toni to see the ocean again. They never had time though. In between practise, games, international duty and other stuff. Lucas was glad they even managed to spend time together. Today was the day though. They had no practise, no international duty, no nothing. Lucas woke up early. Had prepared some sandwiches for them. Some backpacks with snacks and water. He shook Toni awake at 5 in the morning. The blond looking extremely confused. Slowly coaxing him out of bed and ushering him to the bathroom. It was a warm autumn day. The weather forecast had said there would be no rain. 

Toni had looked at Lucas in question. The other just kissing him on the lips briefly before pushing his boyfriend towards the car. Toni shrugged before the car roared to life. The sun rising and painting the sky red. It was beautiful. They would drive for at least a few hours. It was a free day so less cars were on the streets, making the drive even more enjoyable. Lucas was singing to the radio. Trying to get Toni to sing too. Who just shook his head and smiled. The car was filled with laughter and the steady beat blaring through the radio. 

Then Lucas asked for Toni to stop the car. He had already seen the sea. It was spreading before them. It was beautiful. Toni got out and stretched his legs. Lucas handing him a backpack. Both of them shouldering it. The sky was clear. Not a cloud to be seen. Lucas grins. He pushed Toni against the car ,before making sure no one was there, and kissing him passionately. Their foreheads pressed together. Toni licking his lips slightly. Lucas tugs at the blonds hand. 

Toni looks at the road ahead and sighs. Seriously Lucas was gonna make him hike. Lucas smiles widly at him and goes ahead. Toni after him. Just being careful not to stumble. That´s when Lucas nearly falls face-first. Nearly. His boyfriend turning around to him and giving him a thumbs up. Toni shaking his head at him. Jogging up to where Lucas was wiping his hand on his pants. Their finger interlacing. Someone had to look after Lucas. Both of them make their way to the top together. Hand in hand. Toni´s eyes widen. The sea spreading before them. It was beautiful. Lucas kissing his cheek.

Both of them make it to the top with some difficulty. Sitting on some stones. Lucas handing Toni some self made sandwiches and a bottle of water. Both of them munching on their lunch. Enjoying the breeze. The breeze of the ocean being a refreshing change. They stay like that for a while. Just staring at the horizon. Munching on their sandwiches, enjoying eachother´s company. Lucas comes to sit next to him. Their shoulder´s touching. Toni smiles at him. Bending down to kiss Lucas´ head. This road trip was a success. He knew Toni had enjoyed it as much as he had.


	22. Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a picnic in their backyard.

Lucas was humming as he dug out the old picnic basket his mother had given him. It held a lot of memories. He wanted to renew those with Toni. Lucas had gone shopping for food yesterday. Toni was in the shower. The weather was nice for a September day. Smiling softly the Spaniard went to grab some wheat bread to make some sandwiches. 

Toni startled him when he pressed a small kiss to his neck. Carefully Lucas shoved him away. Ushering Toni upstairs so the blond could go get a blanket. Toni re-emerged with a red and blue checkered blanket in hand. Folding it neatly and placing it in the basket. Lucas packed up the sandwiches. Grabbed some fruits from the basket on their kitchen table and some water from the fridge.

Toni sighed a little bit at the heaviness of the basket. They wouldn't go far. It was just their backyard. Going to the nearby park Toni used to do his morning runs was way too dangerous. Even in disguise. They couldn't risk being discovered. Their backyard being the safest place they could possible hold a picnic at. Both Toni and Lucas didn't mind though. They had their privacy.

Hand in hand they made their way to the middle of the yard. Toni placing the basket on the soft grass. The blanket was spread out. The basket placed in the middle. Lucas grabbing Tonis hand and smiling widly. The smile being returned. Lucas hand them each a sandwich. Both of them munching on it silently. Watching the clouds above their head. Lucas pointing to one and saying it looked like Sergios head. Laughing loudly. 

After having eaten Toni peeled an apple and shoved a piece in Lucas mouth. Who giggled. The basket was shoved to the far end of the blanket. Lucas curling around Toni's side. Both of them trying to get the shapes of the clouds. Toni rolling his eyes in fake annoyance when Lucas would point at one and say it looked like something ridiculous. Lucas would laugh in the blonds chest. Toni having an arm behind his head. Sighing softly.

After a while Lucas would doze off. Leaving Toni to watch the clouds alone. It was a peaceful day. He could do this with Lucas everyday if they could.


	23. Double dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Isco and Nacho with them proves to be a lot of fun

Lucas had been lounging on the couch when Isco had called him. His best friend being all excited. Babbling about this new steak house in town. Lucas had sighed at that. Toni's hair had still been wet from the shower. Lucas had called out to him. 

"Antonio do you want to go on a double date with Isco and Nachito ??" 

Toni was drying his wet hair with a towel and just shrugged. Lucas huffed and ushered Toni upstairs so that they could get dressed. Just some nice clothing. Jeans a shirt some sneakers that was it. Nothing too fancy. They were just going to eat with Isco and Nacho. 

Isco and Nacho waited for them outside of the steak house. Lucas still eyeing the establishment suspiciously. Nothing good could come out if Isco wanted to go somewhere. Nacho had pleaded with him not to leave him alone. Leaving Lucas no choice but to agree. It was fun with Isco. His best friend being funny all the time. 

All four of them got a table in the furthest corner of the room. Despite being in disguise they could still be recognized. Thank god the steak house had dimmed lights. Thank god. Isco was telling a joke. Which made Toni laugh and Nacho roll his eyes. 

Their food came fairly quickly. All four of them enjoying their meal mostly in silence. It was nice and comfortable. Isco trying to make them laugh from time to time. Toni had grabbed his hand from under the table. Squeezing it lightly.

The food was good. They were in good company. They laughed. All in all the double date was a full success. As they parted ways Nacho said they should do this more often. It had been fun. Upon returning home both Toni and Lucas agreed that they could repeat the evening.


	24. Shopping (for fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Toni would let him Lucas would have bought the whole shop. Fortunately Toni didn't agree.

They were in a shopping spree. Well Lucas was. Toni was just his personal bag carrier. His butler. Toni didn't mind it that much. Really. Lucas tugged him along. They should have probably called Nacho and Isco. Or at least Marcelo or Sergio or Dani. Just not to raise any suspicion. 

Toni sighed as they entered a shop. This was going to be a long day. Lucas was looking through the rows. Toni was kind of lost. Trailing after his boyfriend. Who was inspecting shirts. He took a few off the hooks and shoved them in Tonis hands. Who took them without making a sound. 

An employee approached them. Asking if they needed help. Lucas declined and said they had everything under control. Toni was sat in front of the dressing rooms. Lucas disappearing again. Making Toni sigh. His boyfriend grinning widly. The Spaniard returned with some ties and three pair of trousers.

"Remind me why do you need that many shirts and ties again ??"

Lucas laughed. Toni looking at him unhappily. Before two shirts, 4 ties and one pair of trousers were shoved in his hands. The blond raising his eyebrows in question. Lucas shoving him towards the dressing room.

"Those aren't for me. They are for you, amor."

The term of endearment being whispered in his ear so no one would hear it. Toni sighed. If Lucas set his mind to something there was usually no stopping him. Toni entered the dressing room and closed the curtains.

After a while he re-emerged. Lucas telling him to turn around. He was wearing a navy shirt. Black trousers and a black tie. Lucas handed him a matching black waistcoat. Lucas was beaming at him. His eyes shining. 

With that Toni was shoved in the dressing room again. Trying on every piece Lucas had laying on one of the armchairs. Toni being on display for him like a model. Lucas even made him walk up and down a few times. Then his boyfriend nodded. More to himself than to Toni.

An employee was called over. Lucas wanted to buy everything. Toni grabbed him by the arm. Shaking his head at him. "Luqui", he hissed quietly. Lucas gave him a wide smile before going to pay. Leaving Toni in the middle of the room. The blond shaking his head.

On their way to the car Toni stopped him. "I didn't need that much stuff Lucas. Plus you didn't buy anything for yourself." Lucas laughed. Both of them slid inside the car.

"You know if we'll get married I want you to look absolutely gorgeous mi amor." 

Toni slapped Lucas shoulder. His face heating up. Damnit who had talked about marriage. Toni was incredibly embarrassed. Making Lucas laugh. They couldn't get married now. It was too dangerous. 

Lucas was thinking way too ahead. It was kind of cute. Toni had to admit that. That Lucas wanted to marry him. Or at least had thought about the possibility. 

It made Tonis heart beat a little bit faster. Just a little bit.


	25. Keeping plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas loves the flowers he'd get nearly every morning. But his favourite is the cactus.

Lucas always thought he let plants die. Even if it was a plant in a pot. He barely had time to care for plants. He was glad he could care for himself, really. Plants didn't need that much attention. Just water from time to time and sunlight. 

He started caring about plants when there was a small bouquet of red roses, laying on their kitchen table. Toni was in the shower. Their 3 year anniversary still being away. They were beautiful. The roses looked freshly picked. Looking around Lucas didn't find a vase or anything. He just used a pitcher to put the roses in.

There would be other bouquets either on his nightstand or the kitchen table, whenever the other bouquet would die. It would not always be roses. Sometimes they were violets or tulips. In all kinds of colors. Sometimes it would be a mix of everything.

Lucas would never ask Toni. Toni would never say anything. Lucas thought it was incredibly sweet. He adamantly tried to keep the bouquets alive as long as he could. He would always be a little bit sad whenever a bouquet would die. His sadness never lasting long. The next morning other flowers would be laying on the kitchen table.

Toni had even bought him a cactus once. It was a little bit odd but sweet nonetheless. The cactus was sitting on their kitchen window. Greeting them whenever they would get home. As time passed the cactus became Lucas' favourite. It never withered. Symbolizing their relationship. It would last, as this cactus was still lasting.

Lucas smiled to himself. Toni was too cute for his own good. The flowers making him happy. Toni being thoughtful making him happy. Even when on away matches, small bouquets would make their way to his hotel room. Laying in front of his door. The team members that didn't know about them speculating that he had a secret admirer or a fan had send him those.

Isco would grin knowingly whenever he'd chill out in Lucas room. A small vase with flowers by his bed.  
The flowers reminded him of Toni. Even if they couldn't be together all the time out of fear of being discovered, the flowers were with him.

Toni was with him. At least until they could go home together again. It made the hotels more bearable. 

The cactus on their kitchen window waiting loyal for their return home.


	26. Doctor Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni hurts himself during practise.

Everything happened so fast. Too fast. One second the ball was at Tonis feet and then he was on the ground. Groaning and clutching his leg. There were hands on his shoulder. Casemiro was apologizing profously. Lucas in the Brazilians face immediately. Snarling at his teammate. Pushing at his chest. Isco and Nacho are holding him off. Casemiro still apologizing to Toni. 

Toni is brought to the medical room. Wincing when they touched his leg. It was swollen. An ice pack placed on it. Toni sighed in relief. The initial pain having faded slightly. Toni knew Case didn't mean to hurt him. Tonis leg is bandaged up. The doctor giving him a packet of painkillers and crutches. Toni would miss the next game. He'd be out for at least a week. Until the swelling passed.

Lucas was pacing up and down the corridor. His arms crossed over his chest. His forehead creased in worry. Isco and Nacho staying by Lucas' side. A wave of relief crashed over Lucas. He wanted to hug Toni and kiss him. But not here. Not now. When they'd be in the safety of their home. At least Toni would be ok.

Casemiro walks up to Toni. His shoulders hunched in guilt. Lucas is about to snarl in the Brazilians face again. Toni stops him. A hand on Lucas shoulder shaking his head. Case apologizes again. Toni smiling at him. Reassuring him he would be ok. Toni waited until practise was over. Waiting for Lucas to drive them home.

The drive home is silent. Lucas taking Tonis bag too and unlocking their door. Their cactus on the window greeting them. Toni is ushered on the couch. A pillow shoved under the injured leg. Making Toni sigh. A kiss is pressed to Tonis temple. A mug of tea being shoved in Tonis hands. Lucas' mother's tea. A soft smile creeps in Tonis face.

Lucas draping a blanket over them. A kiss pressed to the blonds cheek. Before snuggling to Tonis side. "It wasn't Case's fault Luqui you know that." The other nods. He would have to apologize to the Brazilian tomorrow. The only thing that mattered now was Toni. 

Comforting Toni was Lucas top priority now. Lucas would spoil him rotten.


	27. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas surprises Toni with an unexpected gift.

Toni was napping on the couch. His leg still throbbing from the clash with Casemiro a few days ago. Lucas had propped his leg on a pillow. The pain wasn´t too bad. Toni´s eyes were half open. He lifted his head to look for Lucas. Calling out to his boyfriend. There was no response. With a grumble Toni fell back into the pillow. Wincing slightly. Who knew where Lucas had gone. Maybe he had gone shopping or something. Toni sighed. He missed his beagles Julius and Lennox. They were in Germany in Felix´ custody. Lucas and him had talked about getting a dog. Both of them wanting one. The time never seemed right to get a puppy though. Toni closed his eyes.

Lucas unlocked the door slowly. Peaking inside. Toni was still asleep on the couch. Good. Very good. A wide smile crept on Lucas´ face. This was perfect. The bundle in his arms wanted to jump out of them. Carefully Lucas put the animal on Tonis chest. Toni sighed in his sleep. The small creature standing up and nuzzling Tonis chin. Before it started to lick his cheek. Tonis eyes snapped open instantly. There was something wet on his face. What ??

The first thing he saw, was Lucas. Who was smiling widly at him. Toni narrowed his eyes. Something was moving on his chest. That´s when Toni saw it. His eyes widening in surprise. A small fluffy golden puppy. Toni´s breath hitched. A small bark escaped the dogs mouth. It jumped up and down excidetily on Tonis chest. Pushing it´s face in Tonis neck. Carefully the blond ran a hand through the soft fur. It was so incredibly soft. He sat up and the puppy landed in his lap. Toni scratching it behind the ears lightly. Then he looked at Lucas. 

"I forgot to gift you something for our 3 year anniversary. So here is your present."

Toni got a up bit too fast. His heart beating faster in his chest. The puppy was balanced in one of his arms. Toni stumbled. His leg aching. Lucas caught him and the puppy. An arm around the blonds waist. Their foreheads pressed together. Toni leaned down to kiss Lucas. It was a passionate one. The puppy licking their cheeks. Lucas smiled widly. 

"The puppy wants kisses too Antonio."

Toni laughed happily. Nuzzling the puppys fur with his nose. It barked. Well she barked. It was a she. Toni cupped Lucas cheek. Leaning in to kiss him again. There was something wet on his pants. Toni looked down. The puppy had peed on him. Really. Lucas threw his head back and laughed. Toni pouted. Really, he just got cockblocked by a puppy. Seriously. Gently Lucas took the puppy from his arms and shooed him to the bathroom they had downstairs. To take a shower and get dressed.

Later they were sitting on the couch. They were kissing again. And being cockblocked again. The puppy obviously being jealous and wanting all the attention. Lucas scratched it´s fur. "It is as jealous as is it´s master", Toni said laughing. Lucas slapped his shoulder. "We need a name for her." Lucas was naming random famous female names.

"No Lucas we are not going to name her Rihanna. And no Beyonce either. Lucas please. Shakira ?? No."  
"Fine Shakira it is then."

Lucas had argued that Shakira was the perfect name. The golden fur reminding him of Shakira´s hair. Lucas smiled widly. "I mean Antonio she already peed on your pants, she is clearly a diva. And a jealous one at that too." Toni was happy nonetheless. They had a puppy. A golden retriever puppy. Named Shakira. Toni was so incredibly happy. "Thank you Luqui." His boyfriend beamed at him. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss Lucas, Shakira barked. 

Great now he couldn´t even kiss is boyfriend anymore. Their lives got a little bit more complicated. The little puppy in his arms had curled around and was snoring softly. That´s when Toni leaned in to kiss Lucas properly.


	28. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't really decide where to go on vacation.

Toni was lounging on the couch. Shakira in his lap gnawing on a squeaky toy. Tonis hand running through her soft fur. Lucas comes up to him grinning. Toni returns the smile with a soft sigh. 

"We should go on vacation. Leave Spain for a week or two."

Toni looks up from the dog in his lap. His eyebrows raising in interest. Lucas shrugs. "I thought you loved Spain." Lucas shrugs again. "I do but maybe we need something else."

Toni sits up. Shakira letting the toy fall on the floor with a thud. Wagging her tail and nuzzling Tonis hand. Telling him to continue petting her. Lucas sits next to the blond. Taking the puppy onto his lap and giving her some attention. 

"Where do you want to go ??"

Lucas shrugs again. He names Germany. Toni declines he doesn't really want to Germany. Hawaii is too far away. They didn't want to leave Shakira alone. Technically they could have brought her to Lucas' mother. Lucas doesn't want to go to Curtis either.

"What if we take the yacht and go to Sicily ??"

Lucas thinks about it. He hadn't been to Sicily before. With the boat they could take Shakira with them. And it wasn't too far away. Smiling widly Lucas kisses Toni on the lips.

"Sicily it is then. Let's go Antonio. Shakira come. Good girl."

Toni sits up. "Now ??", he questions. Lucas simply shoos him upstairs to go and pack. Thank god they had supplies for Shakira already. Food, water and some toys. Lucas knew the puppy would enjoy the water greatly.

Sicily was amazing. They had gone to the city a few times. Otherwise chilling on the yacht. Lucas was sunbathing having stolen Tonis sunglasses. Shakira licking his hand. They had left the port to chill on the sea for a while. 

They had plenty of supplies. Toni sat next to him. A towel on his head. A hand running through Lucas hair. The setting sun was painting the sea red. It was beautiful. Shakira stumbled over Lucas to get to Toni. Wagging her tail. A soft smile crept on the blonds face.

This was nice. They should have done this early. Get a dog and go out to sea with the yacht. The puppy was curled up on Toni's chest. Lucas smiled at him.

"This was a great idea." Lucas just kisses him. They really needed more vacation.


	29. House Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is fed up with the dog hair being everywhere.

Now that they had a dog everything seemed a little bit more complicated. There was dog hair. Everywhere. On their living room floor. In the bathroom. In the kitchen. In their bed. Toni sighed. It was totally Lucas´ fault for allowing the dog to jump on their bed. Toni hid his face in his hands. Shakira coming up to him and nuzzling his leg. Such an intelligent creature. Then she layed down and looked at Toni with puppy eyes while wagging her tail. An intelligent creature indeed. Toni couldn´t stay mad at her for too long. Not when she looked at him like that. 

Lucas came down the stairs. Barefoot. Stepping into a ball of dog hair. Frowning he looked down. "Antonio", he whined. Toni just shook his head. "Come we need to clean." "Antonioooo I don´t want to." Toni massaged his temples. Taking a deep breath. "You just complained about dog hair Luqui." Lucas gave him puppy eyes. Toni shook his head. The dog could make the puppy eyes work. Lucas couldn´t. Ok Lucas could. He practically invented puppy eyes. 

"Fine I´ll clean the dog hair. But please don´t take the dog into bed with you. I don´t want to wake up with dog hair in my mouth. Or nose."

Lucas beamed at him. Kissing him. As if on cue Shakira was in between his legs. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Wagging her tail. Great now Toni didn´t have one but two dogs. He was so screwed. Pampering Lucas was one thing but the dog too. He shooed both of them to the back of the house. Lucas would play fetch with Shakira while he cleaned. Toni was sure he´d need a whole army to get rid of the dog hair. Someone had to clean. Taking the vaccum cleaner from the garage, Toni began getting rid of the dog hair. The kitchen first. Then the living room and the couch. Shakira was a queen she napped on the couch.

The bathrooms were the easiest ones so far. Toni was sure he´d have to clean their bedroom twice. Yes, indeed twice. The dog hair being unruly and not wanting to come off the covers. Toni was practically fighting with the covers at this point. The blond was sweating when he was done. But he was done. For now. It would begin anew. The hellish fight against dog hair. Toni sighed.

Lucas had come inside. There were muddy paw prints on the floor. Toni groaned. He had just cleaned. Lucas and Shakira had been in the garden. Garden not swamp. The dog was looking at him happily. Toni was sure it was her revenge for closing the door when they went to bed. Toni had wanted to spend some time with Lucas without the dog cockblocking him every minute. 

A mop was shoved in Lucas´ hands. "Here you can clean. I just got rid of all the dog hair. Oh and Shakira is not allowed on our bed anymore." The dog barked disapprovingly and Lucas laughed out loud. A kiss was pressed to Tonis pouting mouth. Before Lucas hummed a song and cleaned off the paw prints on their living room floor.


	30. I love yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni will never get used to Lucas telling him he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it turned out a bit angsty.
> 
> Thank you sooo much to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. This was really fun.  
> I can´t wait for the next challenge. :)

The first time Lucas tells him, is around their first year anniversary. They didn´t live together, yet. Lucas had cooked them dinner. Toni had helped him with washing up. It had been an oddly domestic evening to be honest. Toni didn´t mind it was nice. He felt comfortable around Lucas. The blond was drying off a glass and was about to put it in the cupboard, above his head. Lucas had hugged him from behind. His face squished in Tonis back. Laughing. That´s when Toni heard it. "Te amo." He nearly let the glass fall. Shattering it in a million pieces. He tensed up visibly. If Lucas had noticed, the other said nothing. Toni shook his head. Maybe he had misheard. Lucas remained silent. Breathing out slowly. Nuzzling the blonds back.

Lucas hadn´t told him for a while. Toni still thought he had misheard. He must have. Why would Lucas even love him anyway ?? This routine they had, it was nice. Toni was nothing special. Someone like Lucas couldn´t love someone like him. Toni chuckled bitterly. He didn´t know if he even loved Lucas. He liked him, yes. Very much. But love. He was this stoic german guy. Sometimes he didn´t even think he could love anyone. Apart from Felix of course. His brother being one of the most important people in his life. But Lucas, Lucas had wormed himelf into Tonis heart without the blond even realizing it. Making him laugh and smile. Cracking his hard shell open. Hugging and kissing him. Giving him so much love. 

Toni was sure he didn´t deserve it. Not from such a wonderful person like Lucas. Lucas was the sun. And Toni, Toni wasn´t. 

They are laying on the couch this time. Lucas arms around Tonis waist. His head pillowed in Tonis chest. Toni kisses his head. Lucas has his ear right above Tonis heart. The steady beat making him sleepy. "Te amo, Antonio." Toni freezes again. His breath hitches. He can´t avoid his heart stopping for a second. He is sure Lucas noticed it. That his heart skipped a beat. The Spaniard had his eyes closed. Maybe Lucas was alseep. Toni hoped. He really did. Lucas couldn´t love him. He couldn´t.

The third time it happened was after a devastating loss against Barcelona. Lucas hadn´t wanted Toni to go home alone. Knowing fully well the blond would blame himself. Lucas had shed his sweater. Toni was still standing in the hallway. Feeling numb. Useless. Lucas hugs him tight. His face in the crook of Tonis neck. Inhaling deeply. Hugging Toni like an octopus would. Toni let himself fall. Gently Lucas takes the others face in his hands. Smiling softly. Pressing their foreheads together. 

"Te amo, Antonio."

Toni freezes again. Lucas never leaving the others gaze. He opens his mouth to say something. But closes it again. He can´t say it. Not because he doesn´t love Lucas. God, he does. He really does. His heart aching whenever they are apart and singing whenever they are together. It´s foolish and sappy and stupid. Lucas never pushes him however. Just kisses his lips softly. Then his forehead. His cheek. His hands. Lucas never expects him to say it back. Toni really doesn´t deserve this man in front of him. Toni is tugged along to the bedroom. Relaxing in Lucas´ embrace. He feels like crying. He is undeserving of Lucas´ love.

Time passes. Their relationship continues. Lucas never pushing him. Being ever so patient with him. Smiling at him. Hugging him. Kissing him. Making him laugh. Making him so happy. So incredibly happy. Like no one had ever done before. Still the insecurity remained in Tonis heart. Choking him. Suffocating him. Even Lucas would realize there was nothing to love about him.

They are sitting on Lucas´ bed together. Lucas having his head in Tonis lap. The other running a hand through the short hair. Lucas smiles at him. It´s a happy wide smile. A hand is on Tonis cheek. It stays there. Warming him. Toni lets out a shaky breath. Lucas sits up and kisses him. Slowly. Toni swallows when they break it. He can´t look at Lucas. Who´s eyes are full of love. Lucas licks his lips and looks up. "You don´t have to say it, Antonio. I already know you love me without you saying it. I never said a thing because I didn´t want to push you."

Something breaks inside Toni. The ice around his heart melting. He is crying right now. Lucas looks incredibly alert. "Antonio ??" Oh god, did he just fuck everything up. No, no, no,no. "Antonio ?? Antonio it´s ok. I am sorry. I didn´t mean.." His words cut off in his throat as Toni kisses him. The kiss is different from all the others they had, had. Lucas is still in Tonis lap when they pull away. Breathing heavily. Tears are still running down Tonis cheek. Lucas lifts his hand to wipe them away.

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas freezes midway. His eyes wide. "You don´t..you don´t have to tell me Antonio, it´s ok." Toni kisses him again. Pushing his tongue into Lucas mouth. Making him feel dizzy. Lucas head is spinning and he has to steady himself on Tonis shoulder. He is breathing heavily. 

"Ich liebe dich", Toni repeats his voice strong, unwavering. Lucas looks at him as if he is the sun. Lucas deserved to know. To know that Toni loved him with all his heart. Everything else didn´t matter. What other people thought. What his family would think. None of it mattered. Just Lucas. Who deserved the world. Toni still thought he didn´t deserve to be loved by the Spaniard.

Lucas smiled. He would prove to Toni that he deserved to be loved, everyday for the rest of their lives.


End file.
